Pink and Blue
by PrankBook
Summary: Fred Weasley's wife has been leaving tiny pink and blue socks all over the flat and Fred can't seem to figure out why.


It had started a week ago.

A tiny blue sock here and a tiny pink one there. He had spotted a knitted blue hat on the counter and a pink one on the dresser. He could have sworn that he spotted Hermione reading a book with the word baby in the title but the moment she caught him looking she hid it away.

Fred Weasley just couldn't understand his wife. Normally he understood her perfectly but whatever she was trying to do was baffling him.

At first Fred thought that she had started up her infamous S.P.E.W project again and had decided to knit hats and sweaters for the house elves. But Fred realized that this didn't make sense. Hermione had been working at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her job was to take freed house elves and find them a proper place to live. She couldn't possibly need to make clothing for the little buggers.

Then Fred thought that Hermione could be knitting the clothes for James, Harry and Ginny's new baby. When Fred had asked Ginny during dinner at the burrow one night the red head simply told him to ask his wife about it. With a shake of his head Fred left that night feeling defeated. He simply couldn't understand what Hermione was doing.

It took Fred waking up to find more knitted booties on the sofa to finally confront his wife. Grabbing the socks he approached his wife with caution. A part of him was terrified that she had told him that she was making them for a friend or the elves and he had just forgot. It wasn't his fault, though. Hermione seemed to like telling Fred important things right before they shagged. It wasn't his fault he was never paying attention to her words.

"Hermione, love?" He called walking back to the bedroom. His wife was half asleep on her side of the bed. Her hair was sprawled out in a mess of wild curls practically hiding the pillow she was sleeping on.

"Hmm?" She murmured, her eyes still closed and a content look on her face.

Fred walked over to her and sat down next to her. At this she blearily opened her eyes and glanced at her husband's confused face.

"What's this all about?" He asked lifting up the pink and blue socks so she could see them.

Hermione looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well what do they look like?"

"Well, they're socks." He replied rather dumbly. Hermione laughed and her face lit up. She then sat up in bed so she could be eye to eye with him.

"Socks for who?" She asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

Fred paused, "...House elves?"

"No, no." She responded shaking her head, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. Try again."

"Are they for someone?" He asked, deciding to just go for it.

"Yes."

"A rather...small someone?"

"Right again."

Fred glanced at his wife's face and suddenly his confusion evaporated. It all clicked in his head as he stared at her happy glowing face. His mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes traveled to her stomach which was currently covered by a large blanket. His eyes met hers once more as he found his voice.

"Our...small someone?" He asked, his voice feeling tiny. Hermione's smile grew and she nodded waiting for his reaction.

"We...we're having a baby." The shock was beginning to numb his body as he stared blankly at the witch before him. "You're pregnant...with my baby."

Hermione nodded and and took his hands in her own, "Babies."

"Wha-What?"

"Fred, we're having twins."

The excitement bubbled up within him until he finally couldn't contain it. "We're having twins!" He shouted happily before pulling his wife into a kiss. Hermione squealed in surprise but returned his kiss just as passionately.

He pulled away only to pull her out of bed and pick her up and twirl her around. Hermione let out a belly laugh, the kind she only let out around her prankster of a husband, and clung to him.

Fred stopped spinning her and placed her back on the floor. He looked down at her, a happy smile on his face, "So that's why you were knitting things and leaving them for me to see?"

"I didn't think it would take you this long to figure it out, Fred." She told him, a smirk on her lips.

"Well what can I say, you're the brains in this relationship." His hand went to her flat stomach and he stared amazed. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. He was going to be the father of two twins. His mind was already beginning to form plans for his children as he eyed her belly. "Brilliant pranksters," He murmured before his eyes returned to Hermione's happy face, "Wicked."

* * *

><p>Just a cute one shot. I hope you enjoyed it! To my readers who are waiting for a Blind Magic update - It's coming soon! I promise. x<p> 


End file.
